


The taste of him on my tongue is bitter

by CrowsAce



Series: RemRom fluff [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm sorry Roman/Patton fans, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: For the prompt: Kiss me so I can get his taste out of my mouth.(Prompt from Potereregina on tumblr)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: RemRom fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The taste of him on my tongue is bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con Kissing!
> 
> I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes

Roman was having a  _ bad  _ day.

  
  


It started off well enough, he had woken up a little earlier than usual so had helped Patton in the kitchen with making breakfast.

Then Logan and Virgil had come down and surprisingly there were no fights or harsh words shared over breakfast - a rare treat - really Roman should have guessed then that things were about to go south.

  
  


After they had all finished with breakfast Roman volunteered to do the dishes much to Patton's joy.

  
  


After that he spent time planning out videos with Logan - again this went surprisingly well. Then after he ended up getting into a debate with Virgil over a book they had both been reading, but it was more of a philosophical debate rather than their usual banteresque debates.

  
  
  
  


Again he really should have known it wouldn't last.

  
  
  


Roman was once again in the kitchen preparing some lunch, humming a little tune to himself when Patton walked in.

"Oh, hey there kiddo!"

"Afternoon Padre!"

Patton chuckled at the other's overly excited tone. He had been noticing how  _ good  _ Roman had been all day, no fighting with the others, no pompous attitude/behaviour, he even helped out this morning with breakfast  _ and  _ the dishes. No today Roman had been oddly good and just pleasant to be around for a change. 

Not that Patton would ever  _ not  _ want to hang around him, but it was nice when everyone got along.

  
  


And if there was perhaps another reason why he had been watching Roman then well, that was his business wasn't it?

  
  
  
  


Roman turned to look at him in concern.

"Are you quite alright Patton? You seem distracted …"

  
  


Roman had felt eyes burning into him, turning to see Patton had gotten a little bit closer -  _ too close perhaps _ \- his eyes seemed to be far away yet burning with something intense.

  
  


"Hmm? Oh!"

Patton took a step back, his face heating up as he rubbed at the back of his head offering the other a sheepish expression.

  
  


"Sorry Roman, I've got a lot on my mind today."

  
  


Roman chuckled. "That's quite alright Patton, penny for your thoughts?"

  
  


"You."

  
  


"W-what?" 

Roman stared at the other with wide eyes and once again Patton's face heated up with embarrassment. 

"Urgh - that is - I mean today! Your behaviour today, especially with the other two! You didn't end up fighting with either of them, I guess I'm just surprised -  _ and grateful,  _ don't get me wrong, I'm glad for the moment we can all get along peacefully… I just wanted to know if anything in particular brought this on?"

  
  


Roman relaxed. "Ahh well, I guess I have been in more better spirits recently."

Now it was his turn to blush as he thought of just  _ why _ he was in such good spirits.

  
  


Patton tilted his head as he stared curiously at the other. "Oh?"

  
  
  


Roman… Roman didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell the others of his new relationship, but he wasn't sure how everyone would react, he wasn't sure how  _ Patton _ would react… but well he knew he couldn't keep it a secret, the running around and hiding behind the others backs was getting to him and really now seemed to be a good enough time to reveal it.

  
  


He took a deep breath and put the items he was using to make himself lunch down, fully turning around now to give the other his attention.

  
  


"Actually that is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ooooh?" 

  
  


"You see well, being me falling in love is both so easy and hard, easy because I fall so easily, hard because I dunno how to…  _ show it _ or explain it to others."

  
  


Patton's breath hitched and his eyes widened. "You're in love?" He asked softly.

_ With who? Could it be his feelings weren't so…. _

Roman took a step forward and grabbed the other's hands. He sighed, it was best to just say it.

"I am." Patton's heart seemed to expand in his chest. "I am in love… with Remus."

  
  
  


And then exploded to pieces on the floor.

  
  


He jerked his hands away from the other.

  
  


"With Remus!" He angrily exclaimed.

_ Surely not! _

  
  


Roman flinched, honestly he  _ knew  _ that this would be the initial reaction, he was prepared for it! Yet that didn't stop it from hurting in the slightest. 

  
  


"I - well yes, we -"

"How long has this been going on for?!"

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously, finding himself backing up towards the counter as Patton got closer and closer.

  
  


"I mean we only recently decided to get together, but I suppose we've been flirting for a few months now…" he trailed off at the dark look in the other's eyes.

  
  


" _ Are you insane?!  _ You can't possibly think that this relationship is  _ ok  _ or will even last!"

  
  


"Why not? What's wrong with us being together? I - he -  _ we  _ just get on so well! For years you told me to stay away from him but - "

"And for good reason! I knew him showing up would be a bad thing, now look at what he's done to you!"

  
  


"He hasn't done anything to me!"

  
  


"Oh pfft of course he has, the Roman I know wouldn't just fall in love  _ with his own brother!" _

  
  


"We're not  _ technically  _ brothers, we're as much related as I am to you and the others."

  
  


"Oh well if that's what you're into." Patton said angrily.

Surging forward and pushing the other harshly against the counter, he began attacking the other's lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside

He couldn't help but moan at how sweet Roman tasted. 

  
  
  


Roman on the other hand wasn't enjoying himself, he had frozen when then Patton pushed him up against the counter.

  
  


It took him a second to realise that there was a tongue in his mouth that wasn't his own, seemingly trying to taste every inch of him.

  
  


He started struggling trying to push the other away, he even tried to bite down on the offending  _ thing  _ in his mouth, but Patton just grabbed his jaw tightly stopping him from snapping it shut. 

  
  


He never noticed how strong the  _ moral  _ side was. Roman thought he was one of the strongest due to his adventurous nature. Honestly he always imagined Patton to have a dad bod - not a John Cena bod! Maybe he was over exaggerating but it was clear Patton had been holding out on them all.

He struggled harder, his hands repeatedly slamming against the other's chest, but wouldn't budge. 

He whined into the kiss, tears now falling down his face.

But Patton _still_ wouldn't budge, if anything he pushed impossibly closer, Roman could now feel Patton's hard on pressing into him. 

  
  
  


Then there was a gasp at the door and finally Roman was free, he took a deep breath and ran past Patton and past whoever it was at the door of the kitchen. 

  
  


He ran till he was in the safety of his room; slamming and locking his door for good measure. 

He then collapsed on his bed and started crying. 

He knew Patton wouldn't approve… but he didn't know - couldn't have known - that  _ that  _ would be how he would react.

He was  _ Morality  _ for goodness sake, he should know better than to force someone to… 

  
  


He cried harder.

  
  


After sometime a hand began gently rubbing his back. 

He startled looking back in panic, relaxing when he saw it was just Remus. 

He sat up and threw himself into his brother's open arms.

  
  


"Oh Ree." 

  
  


Remus wrapped his arms tightly around him. Pulling him close and keeping him there, rocking gently as he tried to soothe the other.

  
  


"Hey Ro, baby, what's wrong?"

  
  


"I-I told P-Patton a-about us."

  
  


"I take it didn't go well?"

  
  


"He-he kissed me."

  
  


Remus froze, his voice icing over. "He did what?" 

  
  


"I-I'm s-sorry I tried to f-fight him! P-please d-don't be a-angry! I'm s-so sorry." Roman sobbed harder, he didn't know what to do if Remus now hated him.

  
  


Remus merely went back to soothing him. 

"Hey baby no, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at  _ him.  _ Even  _ I  _ wouldn't ever force someone to do something against their will. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry I'm gonna rip out his tongue and stuff his mouth with orange lilies and petunias, all for you my love."

  
  


Roman giggled, Remus wouldn't actually go through with it, the repercussions for such an action were too concerning to think about. 

They couldn't lose each other, not again.

  
  


"Is there anything you want me to do?" Remus asked gently, stroking through Roman's hair.

  
  


Roman kept thinking back to the kiss Patton had forcefully bestowed upon him, the taste of him - surprisingly bitter - lingered.

  
  


"Kiss me so I can get his taste out of my mouth?" Roman asked, his voice far too soft and quiet.

  
  


Pulling back Remus gently cupped Roman's face, running his thumb over those sharp cheekbones. 

"Anything for you my dear~" Remus purred.

Then with a softness surprising to them both, Remus leant forward pressing his lips to Roman's soft ones.

The kiss slowly deepened, and this time when Remus moaned at the sweet taste Roman moaned back.

Remus tasted of smoke and spice, it clouded his head and left him tingling with pleasure.

A wonderful contrast to the bitter kiss of despair.

  
  


At some point Roman found himself lying on his back as Remus hovered above him. 

Smiling softly Roman reached up gently cupping the others face in his hands.

"God, you're so beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

  
  


Remus scoffed but smiled, leaning down to press kisses all over his brother's face. 

  
  


"You deserve the world~"

  
  


"You are my world."

  
  


"Exactly~"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Orange lilies: symbolize hatred, pride, and disdain.
> 
> Petunias: symbolizes resentment and anger.
> 
> Join me on discord~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


End file.
